


Song of the Heart

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Courtly Love, F/M, Gen, Homecoming, Humor, Love Song, Welcome Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Jon welcomes Thayet home with a song.





	Song of the Heart

Song of the Heart

“There’s been something I’ve been meaning to do for you, dear,” Jon announced as Thayet brushed brambles that were a testament to her bringing bandits to justice with her Riders out of her hair before bed. “I’ve been practicing while you were hunting outlaws with your Riders.” 

“Go ahead.” Thayet shot her husband a suspicious glance even as she waved her brush in an invitation. 

Jon took a deep breath and straightened his spine, his perfect posture a stark contrast to his pitch as he sang, high and ridiculous as a court jester wearing a tinkling cap of bells, “Where fields once grew, a road runs through…” 

“Jon, don’t.” Thayet fought the temptation to cover her ears against her husband’s butchery of a peasant’s tavern song. 

“Where grass of green could once be seen are only gray and brown,” Jon bleated on, reminding Thayet of a tone-deaf sheep. 

“I hate that song under the best of circumstances, which this isn’t.” Thayet gritted her teeth even though she knew Duke Baird would scold her for the unhealthy habit when he next examined her.

“My childhood home, while I did roam, became a place of sadness.” Jon persisted in ignoring her as he continued to mangle the lyrics of a song that would never be among Thayet’s favorites. 

“I’ll just wait until you faint.” Thayet surrendered to the urge to protect her ears as Jon’s song climbed to new heights. 

“Now I return, my heart does yearn for times of light and gladness.” Jon warbled to an awkward end, finishing with his hand over his chest as if waiting for applause. 

“You must’ve made your throat sore with all those high notes.” Thayet nudged him in the ribs, knocking the air from his lungs in a whoosh. 

“It was worth it.” Jon planted a kiss on each of her cheeks and then her forehead. “To welcome my love home with a song.”


End file.
